When an integrated system draws more electrical power than is available, the power supply voltage provided to the integrated system drops. To meet temporary demands for greater energy than may be supplied by a power supply, large capacitors are used to store the necessary energy and provide it to the integrated system when needed. In some cases, an electrode of a semiconductor trench capacitor may be made from polycrystalline silicon or heavily doped silicon. Such materials may display a relatively high resistance, which can limit the amount of current that the capacitor can supply. In addition, the dielectric layer of a prior art semiconductor trench capacitor may be formed by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). CVD is a relatively low temperature process (e.g., 600 degrees Celsius). At such a temperature, the resulting dielectric may exhibit a large defect density.